peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Koraemon
Koraemon is a robot cat. He debuted in Banned UPP episode “The Peppa Conspiracy!”. He wields his buster, Nova Cannon, The Foot Buster (can let you shoot the semi-charged buster with your foot) and Pencil, etc. as his weapon. Personality His personality is like Leon Kuwata and all other every characters partially, with the expection he don't do anything to impress the ladies, and he transforming into "Weed Mode" (all of his body turns purple, his eyes are no visible, and he wields even stronger Nova Cannon that can destroy a planet) when get angry or something. His personality is having a change in the year of 2020. Powers He also wields his magic pyshic powers as his weapon too. While in the normal mode he can burning peoples and causing them suffers heavy side effects, his "Weed Mode" can burn a whole building and it was extremely powerfull than the Normal mode. While in this mode, in some cases he can causing havoc (example: shooting upsides repeatly in an building) He also can bring out gadgets like Doraemon did. Appearances Under Peppa's Pants The Peppa Conspiracy! Koraemon get bored today, and calls Peppa to come to him, and Peppa up. Suzy Ship Koraemon appears at the near end of the episode, he seems to have an idea, and he turns Suzy into a pirate ship and says that's too cool. Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Shit Koraemon does the refrence of the banned UPP episode "The Peppa Conspiracy!" to Suzy up. Mr. Dinosaur is Dead Koraemon calls George about Mr. Dinosaur has founded alive in a grave. However, Mr. Dinosaur falls from the roof. Peppa and George watches Doraemon anime Koraemon returned for a while and watching Peppa and George watching the anime, and saying he would be "out of the TV Asahi copyright" and ruin his forever vacation, and charging his buster to Peppa and George. Under Peppa's Mouth NOTE: Koraemon made some cameo apperance in Under Peppa's Mouth sometimes. Mr. Dinosaur's First Crush It revealed Koraemon can change his voice to Kendra's voice possibly and had the female version of Mr. Dinosaur toy. The Restart of the Grounding Stated in the epilogue, Koraemon seems to be chating with Eddd, Koraemon glad Eddd can replaces his position and he gonna had his offical debut sometimes later. After Koraemon's leave, he will be a "sealed charater" forever in this wikia and everyone can't metion him, uses him again excluding Unkno0wnUser...... Peppa Pig VS Lucina Koraemon makes an reappearance after a long hiatus and test Lucina. However, she stabbed him with a sword and unaware she triggered Koraemon's auto-explosion system that can destroy him and the Earth. George.mp4 Much to the annoyance of the every kids in the Peppa Pig series, Koraemon scolding them for "imitating Cosmo and Wanda; According to this, you guys are holding a star wand and holds up the ". Much to George's rage, he wanna to beat Koraemon up and is not Pedro Pony. Koraemon says that they can buy him some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs and Pokemon Sword and Shield, but George didn't buy it and beats him up instead. After Madame Gazelle arrived, Koraemon explained the whole thing, and Madame Gazelle grounds George Pig for 9001 years instead and ordered COC* A EGG U R beat George up to until he dead. Koraemon then stated that he didn't covering any medical bills anyways. Then, Madame Gazelle scolding the kids for not listening to our enemies' warning, and trying to imitating Cosmo and Wanda, with Koraemon only responded "Meh." And Madame Gazelle shouting, "You........ guys........ are........... UNTEEEEEEEEACHABLEEEEEEEE!" and chases the kids like Godzilla and kiss those who get caught. Koraemon then says that he didn't covering any medical bills anyways for the same time. As Suzy Sheep needed his help, Koraemon responded "Meh" again. PPFW 2020 New Year Award Cemerony He last appeared as an host of the award cemerony until he had fattened Sonic up with his porridge. It was unknown what happened to him after that. Death Throught he never appeared in every episode, he now is an narrator. He's also appeared in one episode. Challenge? That's Blows Up Your Mind. Have you completed the challenge in your own set time yet? Trivia * He had a nickname "Hiccup" in the some countries. * He hates / afraid of Dr. Wily (since Wily was the creator of Koraemon, but Koraemon ended up like Bass, betrayed his creator), Thanos and Lucina so much that can cause him to explode, destroying a planet. * It rumored Toraemon will replaces Koraemon and Eddd in Under Peppa's Pants, But Eddd still in his position, and if is Koraemon and Toraemon as cameo charater, whichever comes first. Category:UPP characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male